His Stars
by InuyashaFan116
Summary: Summary: This story takes place in high school. Inuyasha is your typical nerdy, shy, nice guy. He is usually teased for being half demon, half human and all geek. Even his older brother didn't like him when he was born. The only person who really cares for him is his mother. Inuyasha felt out of place. However, a new girl, Kagome, comes along and shows him the
1. His Life

**His Stars**

**3**

**Summary: This story takes place in high school. Inuyasha is your typical nerdy, shy, nice guy. He is usually teased for being half demon, half human and all geek. Everyone rejects him. Even his older brother didn't like him when he was born. The only person who really cares for him is his mother. Inuyasha felt out of place. However, a new girl, Kagome, comes along and shows him the ride of his life. **

The weather was warm and breezy. The Shikon High was bustling with students. Students talking, laughing, and gossiping. The most popular guys in school were Koga and Sesshomaru. The most popular girls in school were Kikyo, and her Soul Collectors. That was just a group name for her friends, Yura and Kagura. However, there was one boy who was...let's just say...different from the others. His name was Inuyasha, the nerdiest, shyest, most nicest guy in the school. Others wore clothes from designers or sports clothing from Adidas. While Inuyasha, on the other hand...wore overalls and t-shirt hand-me-downs from his dad. His Steve Urkel glasses were taped up in the middle and he sported very cute dog ears.

People often teased him because he was neither demon or human. He was the geekiest hanyou of the entire school. Inuyasha was running late to his English class and he'd NEVER been late before. "_I have to hurry, cause I have to turn in my poetry homework!" _he thought.

Meanwhile, in English class...

"Okay, class, simmer down..." the teacher, Ms. Leah, said. "...AND SHUT UP!" she yelled. The class fell silent. "Good, now I hope you guys did your poetry homework-" suddenly, Inuyasha entered the classroom, panting for breath. "Inuyasha, why are you so late?" she asked. "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Leah. I...I just tripped in the hallway. I guess I need new shoes." he lied. What really happened was that he got locked in the girl's restroom by Koga and his goons. "Oh, that's okay. Please have a seat. Did you do your homework over the weekend, Inuyasha?" "Yes, it's right here." he answered...again. "Pfft, teacher's pet." Koga whispered in the back of the room. Inuyasha hung his head in shame. "Anyways, I hope you guys have your poetry homework. Cause you will be presenting to the front of the room." Ms. Leah announced.

Inuyasha gulped. He didn't like getting up in front of people and speaking in public. It was his childhood fear.

_Flashback into Kindergarden_

"_Inuyasha, why don't you go first to the stage to present your exciting Christmas Break paper?" the kindergarten teacher recommended._

_ "Okay!" he said happily and ran up the stage with excitement._

_ "What I did over my Christmas Break was spend Christmas with my mommy and my big brother, Sesshy! We got a lot of toys, candy, and-"_

"_HEY LOOK!" one kid interrupted. "The half-breed wet his pants! What a wimp!" The entire class started pointing and laughing._

_ The young Inuyasha looked down at the puddle he was standing in. He blushed in embarrassment and sobbed a little. _

_ "Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha!"_

He was suddenly interrupted by Ms. Leah, trying to get his attention. "U-Umm...y-yes ma'm?" he responded. "Would you like to present first?" Inuyasha gulped again. He walked up to the front and started trembling.


	2. His Crush

**His Crush**

**Inuyasha: 15 years-old**

**Kagome: 15 years-old**

**Sango: 15 years-old**

**Koga: 16 years-old (Held back a year)**

**Sesshomaru: 17 years-old (Again, held back)**

* * *

Inuyasha's knees were shaking with fear. His heart got caught in his throat. He looked down at his crotch area to see if he peed himself. Luckily, he didn't...yet. He held up his poetry journal and read what he wrote: **(AN:This is based on a song I sang in Choir class.)**

_"Who will sing my song when I am silent?_

_Who will count the colors of the dawn?_

_Who will follow the lark's flight? Who _

_Will hear its song..when I am silent, _

_Who will sing for me-_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!_

The bell had rang, interrupting his poem. "That's okay, Inuyasha. You can read it tomorrow." Ms. Leah assured him, patting his back. "Thank you, ma'm." he responded, kindly. He got his bag and ran to his locker as fast as he could. He really didn't want to get dumped in a trashcan by Koga and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha got his books for his next class until-

_BANG!_

The locker door slammed shut by a familiar hand. "Hello, baby brother." It was Sesshomaru, ready to pummel him. "S-Sesshomaru! I-I...Mother said for you to stop picking on me and-" "Shut up, geek face!" Koga jumped in. "You ready for your morning wedgie? "N-No! P-Please d-don't!" He was so scared, he didn't even know what was coming. "Too bad, cry baby! Hold still, this will only hurt a lot." Sesshomaru sneered. The wedgie was so bad, Inuyasha wondered why he wore underwear in the first place. Suddenly, he heard the voice of an angel. "Koga, stop it!" it said. "_Who is that?" _Inuyasha thought. "What? We were just playing with mutt-face. Right, Inuyasha?" Koga lied. "Just leave him alone! Are you okay?" The girl's voice was like heaven to his ears. When he saw her face, he blushed like a cherry. She had chocolate brown eyes, silk black hair, snow white skin, and a smile to match. Inuyasha then ran away as fast as he could. He was too embarrassed to be seen by someone so pretty and he a half-breed dork. "Wait! I didn't mean...to...scare...you." she said slowly. "_Feh, the little nerd is scared of women. Who knew?"_ Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

**In Gym Class...**

"Okay, boys, you have five minutes to get dressed and go to the gym." the coach announced. While changing, Inuyasha kept on thinking about that mysterious girl who rescued him. "_Who was that girl? She had the voice of an angel. Gosh, she sure looked wonderful. And that scent...the smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla sugar." he gushed._

**After Changing...**

"Alright, today we will be running track today so...*blows whistle loudly* START RUNNIN'!" the coach barked. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. However, his skinny. pale legs didn't do any good. Even though he was half-demon. Suddenly, Bakotsu's foot, on purpose, got in Inuyasha's way and he tripped. "Have a nice trip, half-breed dork?" he snickered. There was a big scrape on Inuyasha's leg and it hurt so bad, he couldn't even finish the track. Then...SHE appeared again. "Hey, are you okay? You took a pretty bad trip." He looked up and saw those beautiful chocolate eyes again. He was now being shy again. "U-Umm...*gulp* I-I'm okay." His entire body trembled in the ground. "Here. Let me get that." She pulled out a Band-Aid from her pocket and placed it on his injured knee. "How's that? Better?" she asked. He only nodded like a little kid. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?" "I-Inuy-yasha." he replied nervously. "How come you ran away when I defended you?" "I was scared." "Well, you don't need to be afraid of little old me. I'm not like those bullies." she assured. Inuyasha suddenly felt comfortable around Kagome.

* * *

**On the way Home...**

**"**_I can't believe how nice that Kagome girl was to me. I suddenly feel...warm." _he thought. He opened the door to his house and was greeted by his mother. "Hello there, Inuyasha. How was school?" she asked. "It was...okay." he replied dumbly. "Koga or Sesshomaru didn't pick on you, did they?" "A little." "Well, how about some milk and cookies?" she offered. "Okay!" he said, happily.


	3. His Memories

**His Memories**

**((AN: Thank you guys for reading this story! It really means a lot to me! Sorry the last 2 chapters were short...))**

**Also, I know I made Inuyasha a wimp in this fic but, don't worry, he'll live happily ever after. Trust me! ;) **

**Anyway, on with the story in:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1!**

* * *

Inuyasha told his mother about his day and about how he met a girl. "Oh honey! I'm so proud of you!" she said excitedly.

"My sweet boy is growing up!" "Mother, she's just a friend. And I just met her." he replied.

However, he still couldn't take his mind off her. "So, what's this Kagome like?" his mother asked.

"Well, she was really nice to me. And she was beautiful. However, I don't think she'll ever like me." he said sadly. "Why do you say that?" "She's pretty, smart, sweet, and smells really nice. Me...well, I'm hideous and geeky. Not to mention a half-breed."

"Oh, sweety stop it!" she interjected. "It's not about how someone looks on the outside, it's what's on the inside that counts. You're a smart boy, Inuyasha and I love you."

Inuyasha was surprised at what his mother just told him. Regardless, he liked being comforted by her.

"Thanks, mother. You always know what to say." he said. He then hugged his mother and headed to his bedroom.

His bedroom was pretty big but dorky at the same time. There were Star Wars and Star Trek posters hanging on his walls, algebra posters, Harry Potter books, and a bed sheet of his favorite superhero, Spiderman. He then layed on his bed, daydreaming about Kagome. That is until unwanted memories came into his mind about his father...

_Flashback 9 years ago..._

_Little Inuyasha was 6 years-old. The person he loved to spend time with most was his father. Inuyasha was in the living room with Sesshomaru_ _playing with his toy cars._

_"Sesshy, wanna play cars with me?" he asked cutely with dog ears twitching. Sesshomaru was a year older than him. "No way! I don't want your half-breed syndrome!" he replied rudely._

_"Sesshomaru! Don't talk to your brother like that! He's family too!" their mother interjected. "Feh." he whispered. "Mama, when's daddy comin' home? I'm lonely." Inuyasha whined._

_"Soon, dear. Very soon."_

**1 hour later...**

_"I'm home!" a tall looking man shouted. "Daddy!" Inuyasha screamed and hugged his "daddy's" leg. "I missed you! Did you miss me?" "Of course, Inuyasha. Do you wanna go fishing with your old man since it's Friday?" his father asked._

_"Yeah! Can Sesshy come too?" he asked. "Not with that thing I'm not." Sesshomaru huffed. "Sesshomaru, be nice!" he warned. "Ready to go, son?" "Yeah!" "Alright."_

**On the road...**

_"DADDY, LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha screamed. But it was too late. Him and his father got in a terrible car accident. The car hit two trees and a huge railing. _

**In the Hospital...**

**"**_Inuyasha...wake up, sweetie." the nurse said in a worried-like tone. "M-Mama...? I-I want M-Mama..." he said weakly. "INUYASHA! There, there, mommy's here..." she comforted. _

_"Your son just has a broken arm so, he'll be okay." the nurse informed. "W-W-Where's m-my D-D-Daddy?" Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, broke out in crying._

_"I'm sorry, little one." the doctor said. "Your father had a heart attack while he was driving and...he didn't make it. Your father passed away." Inuyasha wanted this to be not true but it was._

_"N-No! I-It can't be! Not Daddy! Why him?!" he then ran out of his room. "Inuyasha...!" Izayoi called to him._

**In his father's room...**

_Inuyasha's eyes were filled with tears and pain. He didn't even care about his broken arm. All he wanted was to be comforted in the arms of his father but...he's gone now._

_"P-Please don't go away, Daddy! I'll miss you...*sniffles* I love you..." he then kissed his father's forehead and walked back to his room._

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha was now crying in his bed, heartbroken about that day and thinking it was all his fault he died. "Inuyasha!" his mother called. "Yes?" he replied. "Dinner's ready." "Okay..." he walked out of his room, trying to hide the tears.


	4. His First Friends

**His First Friend**

**((AN: YAY! A new chapter! I hope you like my other story as much as this one. PLEASE REVIEW! Let the story begin in:**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1!**

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha was sound asleep in his room. His alarm clock then went off, telling him it's time for school. *yawn* "Today's a new day!" he said proudly.

He got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to pee and take a shower. When he got out of the shower, he changed into some khaki pants and a nerdy long-sleeve shirt with a collar.

"Inuyasha, hurry up for breakfast or you'll be late!" Izayoi called to him. "Coming, mother!" he replied. He ran out of his room and into the kitchen. "I made your favorite: happy-faced pancakes with bacon."

"Thanks, mother." he said happily. "Feh, Mama's boy." Sesshomaru butt in. Inuyasha then hung his head. "Sesshomaru!" Izayoi scolded.

"What? the little geek is as childish as a 3 year-old who crapped his diaper!" "That's okay, mother. I'll eat it when I get home. Bye!" He rushed out the door with his bag and walked all the way to school.

* * *

**In Algebra Class...**

Ms. Than (Ton) was in the middle of teaching parabolas when Kagome came in. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Than. I had a hard time with my locker." she said.

"Oh, that's okay. Please have a seat." she replied. "Okay" she walked in the classroom and noticed Inuyasha sitting alone with no one else next to him. _"Poor guy."_

she thought. She went over to a desk next to him and planted herself in it. Everyone in the room gasped and started whispering about it.

_"Why is she sitting next to that nerdy half-wit?"_

_"I heard Inuyasha has a bed-wetting problem."_

_"That half-breed dork shouldn't even have friends. Let alone Kagome!"_

Inuyasha then put his head down, covering his face with an algebra textbook.

* * *

**At Lunch...**

Inuyasha had a sac lunch his mother had packed for him and sat alone, on the floor, in a corner where the garbage cans are. He started eating his PB&amp;J.

Kagome then noticed this, and walked up to him. "Hey, why are you here all by yourself? Don't you have friends to sit with?" she asked. He blushed in embarrassment at her question.

"No...not really." he responded shamefully. "Wanna sit with me and my friends?" she offered. Inuyasha looked up at her surprised but accepted the offer anyway.

"Come on, then. I'll introduce you!" She smiled and walked with him to a table where two girls and a guy were sitting. "Inuyasha, this is Sango, Miroku, and Rin. Guys, this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha waved shyly with a half smile showing. "Hi, nice to meet you, Inuyasha. My name's Sango." a girl with pink eye shadow said.

"Wait, are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before." a guy in a tiny pony-tail asked. "No, I've been here all year." he replied. "Oh, well, name's Miroku, friend."

"As you can tell, my name is Rin!" a hyper girl with a side ponytail said. "So, Inuyasha." Kagome cut in. "How come people like to tease you a lot?" Inuyasha froze at that question.

"W-Well, I-I think it's because I'm a geek and a half-demon. Not one or the other, I guess..." he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I don't think it's fair!" she yelled "Just because you're different doesn't mean it's a bad thing." "Sorry, that's life for ya..." he looked at the ground in sadness.

Kagome was confused. Yet, he felt a lot of sympathy for him.

* * *

**In Gym Class...**

** "**Okay, boys!" the coach announced. "Time to hit the showers and change back." the sweaty boys headed back to the locker room.

After showering, Inuyasha changed back into his khakis and shirt. However, little did he know that Koga had unraveled part of his pants and by the time Inuyasha got them on...

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP! _

His pants had ripped, revealing his Spongebob Squarepants underwear. Everyone in the locker room turned and laughed at him. He blushed 50 shades of crimson in humiliation.

"Nice undies, mutt-breath! Know where I can get a pair?" Koga snickered. Inuyasha then started sniffling, indicating he was about to cry. He ran out of the room and ran into Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what happened?! Why are you in tears?" she asked. He shook his head saying he didn't want to tell her. "Inuyasha, I won't laugh at you if you just tell me."

"W-Well, I was getting d-dressed and *sniffle* when I put my pants on, *sniffle* they ripped and everyone laughed at me!" he explained.

Kagome then took a look at the now ripped pants and saw the Spongebob underwear. "Oh, I'm so sorry that happened to you." she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped away his tears.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Are you okay?" Miroku and Sango popped in. "Umm...well- "HAHAHAHA! Nice undies, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru laughed. Inuyasha then covered his hiney with his hands.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru! You'd be crying too if your pants ripped!" Sango yelled. "At least I'm not a wimpy geek like him!" "Why don't I ask my mother to sew those up for you, Inuyasha?" Kagome offered...again.

"R-R-Really?" he asked.

"Sure! My mom is an expert on this. And school is pretty much over so...LET'S GO!" she grabbed his hand and took him to her car.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if they're so short, I can't write as much as anyone else. Keep reviewing! :D**


	5. His Courage

**His Courage**

**I think you guys will like this one. I put a lot of thought into this so...ENJOY! ;)**

**This chapter will start in:**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1!**

* * *

While Inuyasha and Kagome were walking, Kikyo was passing by and noticed Inuyasha's ripped pants and underwear. "EEW! Cover up, loser!" she yelled.

"Leave him alone, Kikyo!" Kagome yelled. "Here, try this." She tied her jacket around his waste to cover his butt. "Thank you, Kagome. For being so kind to me..." he smiled. "You're welcome."

While they were driving, Inuyasha couldn't help but jump around a little in the seats. To him, it sounded like old man pants. Kagome found this cute and smiled brightly.

When they made it to Kagome's house, they were greeted by Souta, her little brother. "KAGOME! YOU'RE HOME!" he screamed. "Who's your friend?" "Souta, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Souta, my 9 year-old brother." she introduced. "Hai, Inuyasha!" "H-Hi."

"Welcome home, Kagome." a soft voice rang. "Oh, who's this?" "Mom, this is Inuyasha. He's a friend from school and he's got a big problem." "What is it?" "During gym, his pants kinda...split!"

Inuyasha then removed the jacket, exposing his ripped pants. He was so embarrassed, his blushing almost took his whole face off. "Oh my!" Kagome's mom said in shock. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll have those fixed in no time!" she smiled at him.

"T-Thank you, Ms. Higurashi." "Oh please, feel free to call me "mama."

He and Kagome went upstairs to get temporary pants and Inuyasha went in the bathroom to change. "I know their a bit girly but, it's the best size I could find." she said.

"It's okay. It's just temporary." he assured her. He then came out in pink PJ pants with bunnies on them.

"Wanna hang out in my room and talk?" she suggested. "Sure." They went upstairs into Kagome's room and sat down.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha, tell me about yourself." Kagome suggested. "What do you wanna know?" he asked. "Well, are you...afraid of anything?" Inuyasha froze at that question.

"If you really wanna know, I don't like speaking in public. I get stage fright. When I was a kid, I was so into poetry, I wrote poems and hung them on my wall. Then one day, in kindergarden, I read a report about my Christmas Break and I got so scared and nervous, I peed my pants. Everyone pointed and laughed at me. Ever since then, when I get up in front of people, my knees tremble, I stutter, I whimper, and I run off stage." Kagome felt terrible.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."she said. "It's not your fault. I'll always be a wimp." he said sadly. "Well, I like your dog ears! They're so cute!" she then rubbed one and Inuyasha started purring until he heard his stomach growl. "What was that?" Kagome wondered.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I won't make that noise again!" he said panicky. His stomach kept growling louder though. "Inuyasha, if you needed food, all you had to do was ask me, okay?" she smiled.

"Oh, okay."

"Kagome, time for dinner!" her mother called. "Coming!" They both headed downstairs to eat. "Inuyasha, would you like to stay for dinner? I have your pants fixed up." she offered. "Sure thing, Ms. Hig- I mean, "Mama." he said.

They all sat down and ate their dinner in peace. Inuyasha really dug in like it was the last meal he'll ever eat. Kagome, again, found this cute.

* * *

After dinner, Inuyasha changed into his now fixed pants and he and Kagome were staning on the porch. "I-I had a good time, Kagome. Thank you very much." he said.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Inuyasha Takahashi." she said. Kagome then kissed his cheek and went inside the house.

Inuyasha placed a hand where he had been kissed. He then fainted.

* * *

After that, when Inuyasha came home, he was greeted by his mother. "Inuyasha, where were you?! I was so worried! You're not hurt, are you?" she asked.

"Mother, I was at Kagome's house. I ripped my pants in gym and her mother fixed them good as new. I was out longer because I stayed for dinner. I'm sorry to worry you, mother. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're okay." she said in relief. "*yawn* I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight, mother. I love you."

He went into his room, changed into his Superman PJs, and went to bed. _"Best...night...ever!"_ he thought. He closed his amber eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's all, folks! See ya soon! ;)**


	6. His Valentine

**His Valentine**

**WHOO! NEW CHAPTER! I'm on a roll this week! Keep reviewing! ;) **

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha was putting books in his locker. He was in such a good mood because today is Valentine's Day and he was gonna ask Kagome out.

However, on the inside he was nervous. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his heartbeat was beating at a fast pace. Miroku noticed his predicament and walked up to him.

"Inuyasha, is something the matter? You look a little pale there..." he said. "Well, today's Valentine's Day and...I wanna ask Kagome out but, I'm nervous. I've never asked anyone out before." he replied shamefully.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'll help you. Asking a lady out is easy. How do you think Sango became my girlfriend?" **((AN: I decided to NOT make Miroku perverted.)) "**You will?"

"Sure. All you gotta do is have a little confidence in yourself, stand up straight, and calmly ask her. Okay?" Miroku looked at him with a "do-you-understand" look. "Yeah, you're right...I CAN DO THIS!" Inuyasha screamed so loud, the entire school turned to him.

He then blushed. "Sorry..." he said. _"I can do it! Kagome's a nice girl and she would never hurt me!" _he thought.

* * *

**At Lunch...**

"No, Koga!" Kagome said. This was the 3rd time this week that Koga asked her out. "But, you're my woman! I claimed you as mine!" he whined. "No, you didn't, Koga! Besides, I'm kinda seeing someone already." she blushed a tiny bit.

"Y-You're t-taken?! Don't tell me it's that nerdy dog turd, Inu-TRASHA, is it?" "His name is Inu-YASHA so don't insult him! He's sweet, kind, gentle, smart, and charming so you better say his name right!"

Koga's widened at her behavior. "Well, I don't see what you like about him. He has the personality of a baby who crapped his diaper." he said.

"You're such a JERK!" *SLAP* Kagome then walked back to her lunch table. The entire cafeteria heard that slap an said stuff like "ooooooohhhh"

"Kagome, you didn't have to do that." Inuyasha assured. "Yes I did, Inuyasha. Those guys are mean to you and I had to protect you." she said. "Well, thank you, Kagome. There's something I wanna ask you..."

"Sure, go ahead. I'm all ears." Inuyasha got out a bouquet of roses and held them in front of her. "Kagome Higurashi, ever since I met you, I've had a huge crush on you. I didn't tell you this before because I was scared you'd laugh and reject me. My question to you is...Kagome, will you go out with me and be my Valentine?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was speechless, but in a good way. She was crying tears of joy. "Y-Yes...I will go out with you, Inuyasha Takahashi!" she run up and hugged him around his neck. They then shared a passionate kiss and it was like Inuyasha's dream come true.

However, little did he know that Koga was watching the whole thing and wasn't very happy about this. "I knew it!" he said to himself. "Dog turd, you better watch your back..."

* * *

Inuyasha was at his locker...again, putting his books in his locker for dismissal until-

_BANG!_

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his slamming locker. He turned to find Koga looking at him. "Aww, did I scare the baby half-demon geek?" he sneered.

"L-Look, Koga...I don't want any trouble. I just wanna go home and-"Whacha gonna do about it, mutt-face?" Inuyasha gulped. He didn't want to start a fight and get into trouble.

Koga then started pushing him. "Huh?! What ARE you gonna do about it?" he threatened. "N-N-Nothing!" "Nothing?! NOTHING?!" Inuyasha was on the bridge of tears and fear. Koga kept pushing him back until he got him cornered.

"You're gonna end up in a hospital when I'm done with you!" He cracked his knuckles. The entire school was watching. Inuyasha thought his goose was cooked until he heard Kagome's voice.

"KOGA, STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" she yelled. "SHUT UP, KAGOME! THIS LITTLE WIMP NEEDS TO BE REMINDED OF HIS PLACE!" he then started beating the living crap out of Inuyasha.

To him, the beating was so bad, he thought he was gonna die. When Koga finished, he whispered in his ear. "Remember this, nerdy turd. Kagome is mine!"

Inuyasha laid there in pain. His body was covered in bruises, cuts, blood, and broken bones. "Hang in there, Inuyasha! I'm calling an ambulance!" Kagome told him. She was now in tears

"K-K-Kagome...d-d-don't cry...please..." he then passed out from his wounds'

* * *

**Oh no! What's gonna happen to Inuyasha? Will he live? Find out in the next chapter! ;) **


	7. His Smile

**His Smile**

**Dang, a new chapter. I'm on a roll! WHOOHOO! Please Review!**

**P.S. I know Inuyasha doesn't have a backbone in this flick, but at least he gets the girl! **

* * *

Inuyasha was rushed to the hospital after that beating. He was wincing in pain but still unconscious. Kagome was waiting in the waiting room, hoping he was gonna be okay.

Two hours later, Inuyasha woke up to find himself in a hospital bed and hospital gown. **((It's the kind where people can see your backside)) **"INUYASHA!" Izayoi cried. She was contacted about the beating and came as soon as she could.

"My poor baby, I was so worried! Don't ever disappear from me again!" "I'm sorry, Mother. I promise I won't." he said trying to comfort her. Kagome then walked in.

"Inuyasha...?" she whispered slightly. "Mother, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my mother." he introduced. "Nice to finally meet you. Inuyasha told me so much about you." Izayoi commented.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." Inuyasha tried to sit up but his wounds stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" "I have to go to the bathroom." "You're in no condition to move yet." Kagome's voice was in a worried tone.

"Mother, can I speak to Kagome alone?" he asked his mother. "Sure thing, dear." she walked into the hallway. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked depressed.

"W-Why do you...stay by me?" "What do you mean? Where is this coming from?" "Why are you always with me? What everyone says about me is true! I'm nothing but tainted blood, a freak of nature, the geekiest of all geeks. And yet...you chose to comfort me and save me whenever I was in trouble. Why?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer his question. She was so surprised at him, she started yelling at him.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU DUMB DOG! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH AND I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS!" Inuyasha was startled by her sudden outburst. She did calm down a bit though.

"You're smart, kind, funny, cute, and very charming. And...I always love seeing you smile." she then rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Kagome. I love you too." he responded.

* * *

Some time later, Sesshomaru came in the room. Kagome got into a protection stance. "If you're here to pick on Inuyasha, you'll have to go through me!" she said. "I'm not here to bully him. I came to apologize." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I realize that I haven't been a good brother to you, Inuyasha. And I understand how much you hate me after all these years since childhood. And that you don't forgive me. Just know that I feel so freaking awful and I'm sorry."

Inuyasha saw sadness and regret in his eyes. "I could never hate you. You may have picked on me in the past, but I never did or will ever hate you. You're my brother." he said.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." they soon shook hands and made up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta use the bathroom." Inuyasha tried to get up and this time, he succeeded. However, he heard small laughter behind him. That's when he realized that he wasn't wearing underwear and his gown was exposing his hiney. He covered up and blushed.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. Don't take it to heart. We just didn't know that would happen." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk to the restroom.

* * *

After missing a whole week of school, Inuyasha needed to catch up on some make-up work. Kagome even volunteered to help him with a biology project they were working on.

He was now in Ms. Leah's class, ready to present his poem. He was so nervous, his knees started trembling and butterflies flew in his stomach. That is, until he realized Kagome was in the audience watching him.

He then realized that there was nothing to be afraid of. He held up his journal and red the poem.

_Who will sing my song when I am silent?_

_Who will count the colors of the dawn?_

_Who will follow the lark's flight?_

_Who will hear it's song..._

_When I am silent,_

_Who will sing for me?_

_Who will scent the fragrance of a flower? _

_Who will laugh at snowflakes on the tongue?_

_Who will dance barefoot in the grass?_

_Spinning and twirling, spinning and twirling to_

_Welcome the warmth of May?_

_Who will dance when I dance no more?_

_When I sing no more?_

_When I am Silent..._

_Who will cry for me?_

The entire class was marveled. They all stood up and clapped at his poem. They weren't laughing, throwing stuff, or even insulting him. They were just cheering. This must be what it's like to be accepted. Kagome smiled at him from a distance.

"Well done, Inuyasha! I'm very impressed. You're getting an A." Ms. Leah said. "Thank you, m'am." he replied.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed this fic! This is the last chapter! Now, on to Simple Mind, Big Heart! **

**P.S. The "When I am Silent" poem/song doesn't belong to me. **


	8. His Night

**His Night**

**Hehe...remember when I said that Chapter 7 was the last chapter? Well I was wrong. I left out some ideas that stuck in my head. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy &amp; Review! ;)**

* * *

Inuyasha was walking home from school until Kagome caught up to him. "Hey, Inuyasha! Do you wanna go get some ice cream? There's a new parlor in town." she said.

"Umm...sure! I love ice cream!" he said in a child-like innocence. They both were walking to the ice cream parlor, holding hands. Inuyasha felt worried though; tonight was the night of the new moon and he would turn human when the sun went down.

When they got to the ice cream parlor, Inuyasha got a chocolate ice cream and Kagome got a strawberry one. "So, Inuyasha...can I come over to your house to work on the biology project?" she asked. Inuyasha sat there like he accidentally farted just now. **((HE DIDN'T! It's just a simile!)) **

He didn't want her to see his human form. He felt even more wimpier than in half-demon form. Regardless, he didn't wanna fail. "S-Sure!Sounds g-good!" he replied.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You look tense." "NO! I mean...yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm a little stressed about the project. Hehehe..." "Well, we're almost done so no need to panic." she assured him.

"Great..."

* * *

When they got to Inuyasha's house, they immediately started working._ "Okay,_ _maybe Kagome won't stay that late. She'll go home eventually. I just don't want her to be disgusted with me..." _he thought.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up. "You're mom said I could stay for dinner. Is that okay? My mom already knows." _"Oh no! So much for hoping!" _"It's okay." he replied.

"Cool." They soon managed to finish the project. Kagome then noticed Inuyasha being nervous. "Inuyasha, are you sure you're okay?" "Huh? Oh yeah, Don't worry!" he lied.

"Kids, it's time for dinner!" Izayoi called. "I gotta go to the bathroom, Kagome. I'll meet you there." "Okay..." Inuyasha then made a mad-dash to the bathroom and noticed his hair.

It started changing from silver to black. His claws shrunk into fingernails and his cute dog ears were replaced with regular human ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"INUYASHA! What's wro-*gasp* Kagome saw him and was shocked. "Inuyasha...is that...you?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and hung his head in shame. "Yes. It's me." he replied.

"W-What happened to you?" "Every night on the night of the new moon, I turn into a full fledged human. I didn't tell you this because I was afraid you'd think I'm a wimp...or more wimpier than normal."

Kagome looked at him in sympathy. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I understand what you mean but, I would NEVER hurt your feelings like that. I don't care what form you take...you'll always be the smart, sweet, cute, and funny Inuyasha I know and love."

Inuyasha was surprised. Yet, he was glad that she accepted him for who he was. They both hugged it out and Kagome gave him a kiss. He then fainted. "Inuyasha...?"

* * *

After dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome were both standing on the porch talking. "I had a great time, Inuyasha. And I think your human form is just as cute as your half-demon form." she said.

"Thank you, Kagome. I had fun also." he responded. They then got into a passionate kiss and Kagome went home. Inuyasha soon went into his room and started thinking about tonight. _"Maybe the new moon isn't such a bad thing after all..." _he thought.

He then went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**At 12:00 midnight...**

Inuyasha kept on tossing and turning in his sleep. He was sweating from head to toe and tears were threatening to fall. He was having a nightmare...

_In Nightmare..._

_A young Inuyasha was running around playing hide and seek with his dad until he found him._

_"Hahaha! I found you, daddy!" he said happily. However, his smile turned into a frown when he found him. His father was laying on the ground covered in blood._

_"Daddy...? Daddy...?! DADDY! Wake up! Please wake up! Don't leave me!" Suddenly, there was a car in front of the two of them. Headlights and all. It drove towards Inuyasha in attempt to run over him until-_

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed. He had woken up from that terrible dream. His eyes filled with tears and his body covered in sweat and urine- Wait! Urine?!

That's when Inuyasha realized that he had accidentally wet his bed. "Maybe I do have a bed-wetting problem..." he said. However, his eyes contained sadness and pain.

"I'm sorry, father...I hope you forgive me for being the reason you're gone." He then went in the living room to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**Well, sorry about the confusion. Hope you like this chapter and review! ;)**


	9. His Chance

**His Chance**

**I noticed that I've been updating almost every day but that's because I have so many ideas on my mind, I can't let them go to waste or I'll forget them later. But anyway, let's get this chapter rolling! XD**

* * *

It was 7:00 in the morning and Inuyasha's alarm clock went off. He hit the stop button and got out of bed. He then noticed that his Superman pajamas were ripped in the arms, legs, and back. Izayoi walked in to do some laundry and noticed this.

"Baby, I think your PJ's are too small for you." she said. "I'll buy you new ones. Which superhero do you want?" "Spiderman, please." he replied.

"Okay, love. Breakfast will be ready soon." she walked out with a load of clothes to do. Inuyasha then got some clothes and a couple of towels for a shower. After the shower, he soon got dressed in a nerdy plaid, collard shirt and overalls.

Again, those are just hand-me-downs from his father. He then went in the kitchen to eat breakfast. "It's your favorite: Happy-Faced pancakes." his mother said. "Thank you mother." he said smiling.

Sesshomaru was about to say something but remembered how sorry he was for being mean to his brother. So, he decided ask a favor. "Inuyasha, I'm having trouble in my algebra class and I was wondering if you could tutor me." he asked.

"Sure, Sesshomaru. When?" "After school." "Okay!" they both ate quietly after that conversation.

Soon after, Kagome came to the house and Inuyasha and her started walking to school while Sesshomaru took his red Nissan.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha, are you gonna audition for the talent show?" Kagome asked. "Talent Show?" Inuyasha asked looking clueless. "It's on this flyer." she handed him a flyer that said:

_ATTENTION, SHIKON HIGH STUDENTS!_

_Do you wanna show your hidden talent? _

_What are you good at?_

_Come audition for the annual Shikon High Idol!_

_First place prize is a functional microphone trophy with YOUR name on it!_

_Auditions are today at school from 4:50- 6:00 pm._

_Good Luck! ;)_

Inuyasha was unsure about this. "I don't know, Kagome. What if people laugh at me?" "They won't. What about that poem you read in English class?" she asked. "That was just a small class. This is different." he stated.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll audition. And if we both get in, this could be a good chance to help you get over your stage fright." Inuyasha thought about this and finally agreed. "Okay, Kagome, I'll do it!" _"I just hope I don't embarrass myself..." _he thought.

**After school...**

Inuyasha was intensely scared about the auditions. What if the judges laugh at him? What if he didn't make it? What if Kagome didn't make it and he'd have to face this alone? Fear ran up his spine and his legs were shaking.

"Next!" the administrator called. Inuyasha got up and took a deep breath. "Good luck, Inuyasha. You can do it!" Kagome cheered.

"T-Thank you, Kagome." he said shakily.

He entered the auditorium and sure enough, the judges were there. "State your name." one of them said. "I-Inuyasha Takahashi." "What will you be singing for us?" "I wrote it down on this paper. Here." he handed them a small half-sheet of paper.

"Okay, PLAY THE TRACK!" the older looking female judge yelled. At first, Inuyasha looked like he was gonna have a heart attack, but at that moment, he just found his hidden talent.

"You did good, kid. Results will be up tomorrow on Friday." the last one said.

**Friday...**

The results were now in. There was a huge crowd of students looking at the paper taped to the wall. After there was no crowd, Inuyasha and Kagome took the chance to look.

_Congratulations to the following students who got into Shikon High Idol!_

_Hojo Tsuki_

_Miroku Hoshi_

_Sango Tajia_

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

_Kagome Higuashi_

_Koga Wolfe_

Yura Hair

and Kagura Wind

**((I know the last names aren't that creative. Sorry! :( )) **Inuyasha and Kagome were so excited when they saw their names on the list. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GOT IN!" Kagome shouted and hugged Inuyasha's neck.

"I know! And I'm glad you, Miroku and Sango are gonna stay by me," he said. "You forgot to mention that I'm on that list too, nerdy dog turd." Koga intervened. "If you even take that first place prize, I'll kill you where you stand!"

Inuyasha whimpered a little at his threat. "Leave him alone, Koga! He can and will kick your butt!" Kagome defened. "Yeah, as if! Look at him, he's practically whimpering like a baby." Inuyasha hung his head in shame.

"Later, geeky mutt-face!" Koga then walked away. "He sure is cocky for a guy who walked away. However, I think you can put him in his place! You can do it, Inuyasha! I believe in you!" Kagome assured

"Thanks, Kagome. That means a lot." _"I'm happy that Kagome has faith in me. Her smile just makes me feel warm inside." _he thought.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived home in the happiest mood ever. "I'm home, mother!" he said but didn't get any response. "Mother...?" he kept searching the house until he reached her bedroom.

There, on the floor, was the body of his mother, laying on the floor in a pool of blood. "No...No...NO! Mother! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" he hugged her corpse in order to wake her but it was too late.

She had already crossed over to heavan. Inuyasha sat there with her, tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. His mother was the only person, other that Kagome, who really cared for him. And now...he was scared, sad, and lonely.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! What did happen to Inuyasha's mother? Stay tuned for more! ;)**


	10. His Pain

**His Pain**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Sesshomaru came in the house after hearing Inuyasha's screams. The house was in a total mess. "Inuyasha, what happened?! Where's Mom?!" he asked in concern. "S-She's g-gone...SHE'S DEAD, SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, but it was true. The pool of blood alone was proof that she got killed. "I'll call the cops and tell them what happened." he said.

Now that Izayoi was gone, Inuyasha thought he was all alone and no one would care about him. He then ran out of the house, letting his tears fall without a care in the world.

Kagome was walking around in the neighborhood until she saw Inuyasha sitting on his porch crying.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? What's the matter?" she asked. He looked up fro the ground and saw Kagome's beautiful face. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you because I saw you were in tears." she replied. "S-Someone b-broke in the house and...killed my mother. She was the only person who could ever love and care about me." he sobbed.

Kagome's heart just fell. "I'm so sorry that happened, Inuyasha. What are you gonna do now? You can't just live on your own." "Well, Sesshomaru is older than me so I guess he's gonna take care of the both of us."

The police arrived just in time. "Excuse me, are you the one who called us?" one officer asked. "No, my brother did. Our mother is gone." he said sadly. "Come on guys, let's take the body and bring it to the morgue."

They carried her body outside on a stretcher and drove away. "Inuyasha, if you want, you're more than welcome to stay at my house with my family." Kagome offered. "No, I can't. I don't wanna be a burden." he responded.

"You won't be a burden. My mother would love for you and your brother to stay with us." Inuyasha thought about this and finally nodded his head.

"I can't stay, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "I'll be okay here. Inuyasha, you can go with her if you'd like." "If you're sure about that." he said.

"Great! Go ahead and pack and meet me outside when you're done." Kagome said.

* * *

When Inuyasha was done packing, he and Kagome got in her car and drove to her house. "Inuyasha, if you don't mind me asking...what happened to your father?" she asked.

Inuyasha was to modest to spare her the sob story. But, she was HIS girlfriend so he had to open up. "When I was little, me and my father were best pals. We went fishing together, he took me to the park, and taught me how to play baseball. Then one day, when he came home from work, we were gonna go catch some fish for dinner. While driving to the lake, my father had a heart attack and we both crashed in a tree. I only broke my arm. However...he didn't make it. It wasn't the heart attack that killed him...it was the crash. And that crash was all my fault. I could have saved him but I didn't. I bet he hates me now..."

Kagome was so surprised at his words, she had no idea what to say. "Inuyasha, you were only a little boy when your father died. It wasn't your fault and there's nothing you could have done. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate you. He loved you very much and I know that he's resting in peace, not worrying about suffering." she assured him.

Inuyasha was comforted by her words. They made his heart feel whole again and he now realizes that he doesn't need to be alone anymore. "Thank you, Kagome. You always know how to make me feel warm again." he told her.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I want to see you happy."

_"I love you too, Kagome. And I always will" _he thought. They soon arrived at Kagome's shrine house.


	11. His Moment

**His Moment**

**Sorry if I haven't updated much on the weekend. I was a little busy. But anyway, let's do this! **

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1!**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the Higurashi Shrine and was greeted by Kagome's mother. "Hello, Kagome. What brings you here, Inuyasha?" she asked looking at his suitcase.

"Well, Inuyasha's mother passed away and he needs a place to live so...can he stay here?" Kagome asked. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry! Of course he can stay. He's family now."

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi. I really appreciate this." Inuyasha thanked sadly but surely. "No problem, dear. Kagome will show you to your room and dinner's in 30 minutes." Ms. Higurashi smiled.

Inuyasha entered his new room. It had white and baby blue walls and a twin-sized bed that was ever so comfy. However, all these new things didn't cheer him up. He still wanted his mother to comfort him and dry his tears.

Kagome noticed his pain and wrapped her arms around him while he cried in her chest. "Shhh...there, there...it's okay, your mom is in a better place and no matter what..." she looked at him in the eyes.

"...she'll always love you." she finally said. Inuyasha, even though he was sad, knew his mother was safe and Kagome would always comfort him. "Thanks." he said.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up for dinner? My mom is making ramen." "Okay."

When dinner came, Inuyasha was back to his normal, sweet, nerdy self. He kept eating like there was no freaking tomorrow. Kagome laughed at his cuteness and Inuyasha looked up at her like a little child.

**At Bedtime...**

Inuyasha had on his new Spiderman pajamas and was ready for bed after brushing his teeth. Believe it or not, he was actually cuddling up with a teddy bear that looked like Dick Tracy his mother had given him when he was 3.

_"Mother, I miss you. However, I'm not gonna give up on life!" _he thought. _"Goodnight...I love you." _He soon closed his eyes and entered the Dreamland Express.

"Inuyasha," Kagome came in. "Y-Yeah...?" he said, slightly startled. "Can I sleep in bed with you? I get a little lonely." Inuyasha understood what it was like to be lonely at night. He didn't want Kagome to suffer the same fate.

"Sure. Come on." he said, aking room for her. "Thank you." she jumped in and cuddled right next to him. "I like your Dick Tracy teddy bear. It makes you look cute."

"You can have him." he placed it in her arms. "I can't keep it, Inuyasha!" she protested. "I insist. It might just make you feel less scared." she took the bear and smiled.

"You're a very charming person. I love you." she said, falling asleep. Inuyasha was too modest to admit it but, he was glad Kagome cared about him.

He soon shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Today was the big day. The day Inuyasha would perform at the Shikon High Idol Talent Show. Kagome didn't show up yet and he was so nervous, his knees were trembling like a child that wet himself.

He would be performing in front of a huge crowd and he was scared. "Inuyasha, are you okay? You look like you're gonna faint." Miroku consoled him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous and that Kagome's not here yet to cheer me on." he told him. "Don't worry, friend. She'll be here." Inuyasha then relaxed a little...until he heard Koga's voice frighten him.

"So, mutt, where's Kagome? Decided to ditch you so you can go on stage and humiliate yourself?" he snickered. "N-No...Kagome loves me! She would never hurt me!" he said.

"How can she love someone who wears overalls, Steve Urkel glasses, and has the personality of a mama's boy? Oh right! Your mommy died, didn't she? Boohoo! You gonna cry about it, nerdy dog turd?" Koga kept on teasing him.

"Koga, stop it!" the angel sang just in time. Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome. "What goes on in his life is NOT your business! Now drop dead!" she yelled. "Feh, whatever!" he then walked away.

"I thought you'd abandon me." Inuyasha said to her."I would never hurt you, Inuyasha. Not in a million years." she smiled. The principle then came on the mic.

**"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! To our first ever, Shikon High Idol! We have a lot of talented people here and who am I kidding? Let's get this Idol started! **he screamed.

The crowd started cheering. **"Our first performer is Kagome Higurashi, singing "Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande!" **"Wish me luck!" she said and kissed Inuyasha's warm cheek. He was now blushing.

**30 Minutes Later...**

**"Thank you, Koga..." **the principle thanked in disgust. **"Our last performer is Inuyasha Takahashi singing "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts."**

Inuyasha gulped and walked up yo the stage. Then, something felt different...he felt something new: Confidence! And it was all thanks to Kagome. He then held up the microphone and the music started:

_"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago..._

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow, kept pushin' through._

_I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you._

_That every long lost dream led me to where you are,_

_Others who broke my heart, they where like northern stars,_

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms, _

_This much I know is true..._

_That God Bless the broken road, _

_That led me straight to you_.

After he was done singing the song, the crowd was silent at first, but then there was clapping. It started out small, then it got louder...and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder!

Inuyasha then walked back behind the stage and Kagome gave him a big hug. "You were awesome! I'm so proud of you!" she said. "Thanks, Kagome, for believing in me." he said back.

**"And now..." the principle announced. "The winner of Shikon High Idol is..."**

"_Say my name, say my name!" _Inuyasha thought.

_"Say my name, say my name!" _Koga thought.

**"is...INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!" **he screamed out. "WHAT?!" Koga flipped. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha said happily holding his new microphone trophy. "Thank you!" he then walked off stage with his friends.

"Inuyasha, I'm so happy for you." Kagome smiled at him. "Here. Take it." he offered his trophy to her. "NO! I can't! You won it fair and square." "I got it just by doing what you told me to do. Have courage."

She reluctantly accepted the trophy. "Inuyasha, why are you so good to me?" she asked.

"You're my girl!"

"I'll always be your girl..." they both walked home together.

* * *

**WOW! My fingers hurt! Goodnight, everyone! ;)**


	12. His Demon

**His Demon**

**Okay, I've decided to continue this fic before I continue the others. I'll continue this first, then Simple Mind, Big Heart, then Soft Hearts. Besides, this is the first fic I've ever written. Anyways, on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

At home, Inuyasha was getting ready for bed and felt happy for once. He won first place at the talent show, he has an awesome girlfriend, and he now knows that his mother and father are watching over him.

Inuyasha collapsed on his bed with a smile upon his face. _"I'm so...happy. I never knew good things could ever happen to me."_ he thought. "Hello, my little winner!" Kagome barged in.

"Kagome, what are you doing?!" he asked. "Someone needs a tickle!" "No! Not me!" he screamed playfully. Kagome then got on top of him and started tickling him. "HAHAHAHA! S-STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter was contagious.

"You're so cute, Inuyasha." she said. She stopped tickling him and scratched behind his ears. He was now purring like a puppy. "Kagome, I love you very much." he told her. "I love you too, Inuyasha." she responded.

They soon shared a passionate kiss and Selena Quintanilla music was playing in the background. The song: "I Could Fall in Love."

Kagome soon went to her room, leaving Inuyasha with kissy marks all over his face. "That...was amazing..." he said to himself. He soon realized it was almost 10:00 pm and he soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha was heading off to his History class and when he entered, he noticed Kagome talking to another boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Inuyasha!" she called to him. "I'd like you to meet my childhood friend, Hojo." "H-Hello.." he said waving slightly nervously. "Pfft, who's this, Kags? Some scrawny idiot with a studder problem?" he asked looking disgusted.

"Hojo! Mind your manners!" she warned. "Whatever." he spat walking away. Inuyasha looked sad. He knew Hojo liked Kagome and was scared he'd take her away from him.

"Inuyasha, there's no need to worry. Me and him are just friends and I would never cheat on you. You can trust me." she assured him. He smiled at her.

"Okay, Kagome. I trust you." he said hugging her.

"Okay, class, I'd like you to open to the Geography section of your notebooks. We will be learning about the geography of Africa." the history teacher, Ms. Kurosuki said walking in the classroom.

While the teacher was teaching, Inuyasha felt a funny feeling in his stomach. It wasn't hunger, it was instinct and he was getting a feeling of...power. He was starting to worry...worry that he could hurt somebody...maybe even Kagome.

**After Class...**

Inuyasha spent the rest of the day away from Kagome to protect her. Nothing eventful happened, just a few spitballs thrown at him and a few snickers. However, when he got to his locker for dismissal...

_BANG!_

Koga slammed a nearby locker in front of him. "You know, mutt-face, I should just kill you where you stand. You took away my dignity, my fame, and my manhood!" he said.

Inuyasha didn't wanna fight back. He wasn't even good in martial arts. Just then, that feeling in the pit of his stomach came back. Kagome came over to protect him but was too late.

"Inuyasha, are you-*gasp* I-Inu...yasha...?" she wondered. Something was now different about him. His amber eyes were red with blue slits, purple stripes on his cheeks, andd longer claws.

"Grrrr..." he growled. He then did the unexpected. He attacked Koga and he freaked. "AAAAHH! I'm getting the cops!" he screamed running away.

Inuyasha then turned to face Kagome. "I-Inuyasha...? What's the matter?" he couldn't hear her. He ended up scratching her arm and her sudden cry of pain seem to change him back.

Inuyasha saw the blood on his claws and noticed that it came from Kagome. He panicked. "I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean-"MONSTER!" someone screamed.

Apparently, other students saw the whole thing. They started calling him names and started shouting horrible threats to him like:

"Beast!"

"Monster!"

"Ugly Demon!"

"Go kill yourself!"

"Filth!"

"Killer!"

Kagome looked at him in sympathy and tried to console him but he ran away in tears. "Inuyasha, wait!" she called.

"Who cares about him? He almost killed you!" Hojo said to her.

"NO HE DIDN'T! Inuyasha is sweet, kind, gentle, and he would NEVER hurt me! Just get away from me, Hojo! I hate your guts!" she then ran to find Inuyasha and bring him back before he hurts himself.

* * *

**Sorry so short! Hope you enjoyed though! :)**


	13. His Promise

**His Promise**

**Sorry for not posting. I needed to finalize the details in my mind. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting atop a tree with tears running down his face. He didn't meant to hurt Kagome or cause a riot. He was too sweet for that. Luckily, he was in a tree far away so he can't hurt anyone.

_"I blew it..." _he thought to himself. _"I blew it. Not only with Kagome but, also with my friends. Am I a monster?" _He looked at the blood on his claws and felt scared.

Was someone gonna call the cops on him? Or animal control? He didn't care if they found him. As long as Kagome was safe and sound. "I'll never show my face around anyone ever again." he said to himself.

Inuyasha then jumped out of his tree and ran into the city. There was a crowd of busy people who saw him running and they started whispering about him.

_"That's the little half-breed who scratched his own girlfriend!"_

_"Keep your kids away from him! He probably has rabies!"_

_"Look at his claws; they're like blades that can slit your throat."_

_"He's a monstrous beast! Don't let him touch you!"_

The whispers were getting worse and worse. He tried to cover his face while running, but he kept bumping into people and they pushed him out of their way.

_"Kagome...please don't look for me...I'll only hurt you again."_He soon found himself in a local park and ran off into the woods. Hoping that no one would ever find him. He was all alone now...well, not COMPLETELY alone.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru searched high and low for Inuyasha but it was no use. They looked in the ice cream parlor, their other's old house, the comic book store, etc.

"Sesshomaru, I'm beginning to worry about Inuyasha. What if we can't find him?" she asked. "Don't worry, Kagome. I know my little brother. Whenever he was sad, he would often run away somewhere to cry his eyes out." Sesshomaru assured her.

"Excuse me, miss, have you seen a teenage boy with silver hair and dog ears?" she asked a lady in a fur coat. "No, I haven't seen him." she responded rudely. Kagome hung her head in defeat and tears.

"Kagome...don't cry...we'll find him." "I don't understand...how can people treat hi so badly? He's smart, gentle, kind, and he would NEVER hurt anyone!" she sobbed.

Miroku and Sango were running up to them. "Did you find him?" Sessh asked. "No, we didn't. He ran so fast, I couldn't keep up." Sango said disappointingly. "We better find hi though before he hurts himself." Miroku suggested.

**30 minutes later...**

They were soon at the park; the last place Inuyasha might have gone to. He used to play there as a child. Suddenly, they heard some rustling in the bushes. "Do you hear that?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah...it's coming from up there..." Kagome pointed to the biggest oak tree in the world. Sure enough, Inuyasha was there, sobbing his eyes out. "Geez, how many tears can this guy cry?" Sango wondered.

"Inuyasha, it's us! Please come down, we wanna talk to you." Sesshomaru called to him. Inuyasha looked down from his hiding place and saw his friends.

"I can't! I don't wanna hurt you guys!" he said. "Inuyasha, I know what you did was an accident and we're not mad at you. Just come down from there." Kagome assured him.

"I told you to stay awa-AAAAAHHH!" He soon fell from the tree and landed on his bottom. "Inuyasha, you should know that we just wanna help you." "No, I'm a monster. I hurt you and put Koga in a hospital."

"You're not a monster and you didn't mean it. Plus, Koga deserved to be in the hospital after tormenting you!" Kagome said to him.

"Mother told me violence is never the answer. And I don't know...when I transformed, I felt scared. Like my heart changed...and I don't like it!" Inuyasha's gut was filled with fear and doubt. Tears streamed back in his eyes and Kagome decided to comfort him.

"Shh...there, there...it's okay...you didn't mean it. It's gonna be okay, you'll see." she cooed. He soon passed out and fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

**At Kagome's Shrine...**

Inuyasha was woken up by the smell of vanilla sugar and cherry blossoms. He realized he was back in the shrine and he was in a white t-shirt and boxers. He blushed in embarrassment because they were Batman undies.

"Inuyasha, are you okay, dear?" Ms. Hirgurashi asked in concern. "I-I'm okay, Mama. I'm just tired." he replied. She soon left the room. "Do you need anything while we're up and about?" Kagome asked.

"No, that's okay." he said trying to cover up his boxers with the blanket. "What are you doing?" "Look, I'm not comfortable with girls seeing me in my underwear." he said to her.

"You're so cute, Inuyasha. Please don't go away, I love you no matter what." she then started kissing him and hugging him.

"_S-She still loves me? I never had anyone...love me unconditionally before...other than my mother." _he thought. "I love you too, Kagome." He kissed her back passionately.


	14. His Gentle Nature

**His Gentle Nature**

**Yay! New chappie! I know i use the word "gentle" a lot but whatever...please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with Kagome resting in his arms. At first, he was nervous but at the same time, he was glad that she was with him through the night.

Kagome opened her eyes and realized she was sleeping next to him. "Oh, sorry...did I wake you?" she asked. "No, that's okay." he assured her. Soon, Inuyasha got out of bed and went to use the bathroom.

Kagome got up and changed into some lazy clothes. Just then, she heard a loud "thump" coming from the bathroom. She rushed over and knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Are you okay?!" she asked in concern. "No, I fell on my bottom." he replied. "Let me see if you're hurt-"NO! I mean...don't come in! I'm naked and wet!" he panicked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, I think I'm okay...thank you!" She then left him to shower himself. When he got out, he was dressed in a yellow-collard shirt, overalls and ugly light green sneakers.

"Umm...don't you have anything else to wear?" asked Kagome. "No, I like what I'm wearing. These were my father's and my mother gave them to me." he replied feeling confident about his wardrobe.

"How about I take you shopping? I'll buy you new things!" Inuyasha feelings were slightly hurt but liked her offer. "You don't have to, really. I like my clothes." he stated. "Okay then. But, I don't think you need those Harry Potter glasses." she simply took them off hi and threw them.

"Hey! I can't see!" he yelled. "I-Inuyasha...you look beautiful without them...LOOK!" She handed him a mirror. What he saw was like a different person. He looked in those amber eyes and smiled.

_"Wow...I guess I do look okay. Maybe I don't need 'em."_ he thought. "Okay, I'll leave them off." "Let's go to the park." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha walked to the door but bumped into it clumsily. "Owwie..."

* * *

While at the park, Inuyasha and Kagome were eating ice cream and walking around, enjoying the sun. Inuyasha was just digging into his ice cream like a little kid. Don't you just love his child-like innocence?

Kagome found this cute and smiled. Just then, the sound of a little girl's scream was heard. They ran over to investigate and saw her sitting on the ground crying and holding a teddy bear.

Inuyasha decided to step up to her. "Hey there, what's wrong, little one?" he asked in a soft, kind voice. "I-I can't f-find my mommy and I'm scared that something will happen to me and I'll never see her again!" she replied.

He gave her a soothing hug and cooed her. "Shh...it's okay, we'll find your mother. She's probably not very far." Kagome was surprised at this and smiled.

"O-Okay...can I hold your hand?" "Sure, if it makes you feel safer. What's your name?" The little girl felt shy but really wanted him to help her. "Komiko." she answered.

"Well, Komiko...let's go." the three of them started walking until they came across a lady in a blue sundress. "KOMIKO!" she screamed in relief. "MOMMY!" Komiko called.

She then ran to her mother and hugged her. "Mommy, this nice man helped me find you!" "Thank you for returning my daughter to me, young man. I was really worried."

"You're welcome." he replied and walked away with Kagome. "Inuyasha, that was very kind-hearted of you to do that for her." she said. "Yeah, I used to be like her when I was her age."

He was now staring off into space.

* * *

When they got home, Inuyasha went into his bedroom and plopped down on his bed in exhaustion. That's when he noticed a little sticky note on his mirror. He toke the sticky note and read it:

_"Inuyasha, _

_ Enjoy Kagome while you can. She won't be yours for long. Also, don't even bother coming to school; everyone hates you. Remember that. By the way, watch you back next time, nerdy dog turd!_

_ -Anonymous_

_P.S. Cut your ugly dog ears off and bleed to death. No one wants to see those ugly things ever again."_

Inu_y_asha was now in tears. He was incredibly threatened by this person. _"I can't let Kagome find out about this." _he thought to himself. _"It's about time I had to face the pain."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	15. His Love

**His Love**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I was soooo busy with projects. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! ;)**

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night. He was worried of the danger he might have to face at school-worried about the danger he might get Kagome into. He wasn't strong enough to fight anyone so he thought for sure he was S-O-L'ed.

He kept on tossing and turning while hugging a pillow close to him. Sweat dripped from his temple and fear ran up his spine. It was going to be a long night.

**The next morning...**

Kagome's mother came into Inuyasha's room to wake him. "Inuyasha, it's time to get up. You have school today." she said. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute."Inuyasha yawned and slowly sat up from his bed.

He had bags under his eyes and his skin was as pale and cold as a frog. He got on a striped collard shirt with some jean shorts and suspenders. **((AN: Like how Fred Figglehorn dresses but more nerdier.)) **

"Inuyasha, what happened to you? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night!" Kagome pointed out as he walked in the kitchen. "I-My mattress was a little lumpy." he lied.

"Okay then. Hey, are you going to the prom on the last day of school?" she wondered. Inuyasha has never been to a dance before, let alone a prom. Nobody ever even thought to invite him. Plus, he didn't know how to dance.

"I...I don't know. I have a lot of work to do and...mmmfffmmmmfmmmffffmmm." he mumbled shyly. "What?" "I...mmmffmmmmfffffmm." Speak up. I can't hear you." "It was nothing important." he lied again.

"Umm...okay." Kagome then turned around and ate her breakfast. _"I can't go to Prom! I don't know how to dance! Plus, I'll make a fool out of myself and embarrass Kagome." _he thought to himself.

* * *

When they finally got to school, Inuyasha was at his locker, putting some books in, when Koga came up to him and pushed him against the lockers."AAAH" he winced in fear.

"I warned you to stay away from Kagome. She doesn't like you! And, she's MY woman!" he threatened. "Wait, you wrote that awful note to me?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Pfft, what note? I didn't write a note to you! Do you think I have some kinda gay crush on ya?" He was now laughing at him. "Also, if I see your sorry butt at prom, I swear I'll throw you in the garbage cans. Got it, nerdy dog turd?"

Inuyasha only nodded and winced at his threat. Koga's breath smelled like onions and cigarette smoke. "Good. I'm outta here." he said, throwing him at the lockers.

Inuyasha was trembling in the ground, afraid that Koga would really kill him. He wanted to stand up for himself but he knew those names were true. He was wimpy, ugly, geeky, and smelled horrible.

"Inuyasha, let's go. We can't be late for World Geography again!" Kagome told him. She wasn't even aware of the "little talk" he had with Koga. He picked his books up from the floor and went to class with her.

**Lunch...**

This time, Inuyasha was all alone, sitting on the floor, eating a PB&amp;J sandwich. He didn't want to cause any trouble by sitting next to Kagome knowing Koga had the same lunch period.

"Hey, why are you over here, again? Don't you wanna eat with me, Miroku, and Sango?" she asked. "I-I want to but..." his voice trailed away looking over at Koga.

"Don't listen to what Koga said to you. He's just trying to scare you. Unless, you wanna sit over here so we can talk in privacy." She sat right next to him. "So, what's the REAL reason you can't go to prom?"

Inuyasha froze at that question. For him, his inability to dance was really embarrassing. Not to mention that he was afraid people would pick on him. However, he had to open up.

"The truth is...I can't dance. I never learned and I don't wanna step on your feet and hurt you." he admitted. "Is that all? Dancing is easy once you get used to it. i can teach ya!" "Y-Y-You can?!" he asked with his eyes as huge as eggs.

"Sure. Right after school. Sounds good?" Inuyasha thought about her offer and agreed. "Okay, and I'll go to prom with you." he smiled.

"YAAAAAY!" Kagome cheered while hugging him.

Little did they know that Koga had a little trick in mind for Inuyasha if he showed up to the prom. _"Just wait, mutt-face..." _he thought to himself. _"You'll never step foot into this school when I'm done with ya."_

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the living room and the music was turned to for dance lessons. "Now, just wrap your arms around my waste and I'll wrap my arms around your neck." she instructed.

Inuyasha gulped. He thought that if he held her too tight, she might break. "Don't be afraid, Inuyasha. You got this! I believe in you!" "I-I do't know..." he said.

"Just trust me. Now, we start swaying side to side to the music." Soon, they started swaying and wouldn't you know it, Inuyasha was getting the hang of it. The thought of holding Kagome closer was like hugging Jesus himself.

"I-I'm doing it, Kagome! I'm doing it!" he said proudly. "That's great, Inuyasha! I'm proud of you!" She then kissed his cheek. "Aww, shucks." he said. He then fainted...again

"We need to work on your fainting, you know that?" Kagome responded.

"Okay..."

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"Hey, Kikyo...do you have the "secret weapon" with you?" a familiar voice asked. **((AN: WELL...I wonder who it could be. *sarcasm* JK))**

"Of course, Koga! I hate that loser as much as you do!" Kikyo replied.

"This will defiantly help me in getting my woman back. Also, stop gagging! The smell isn't even that bad!"

"For you maybe but, I'm a girl! This stuff is gross, EWW! Though, it will be funny when it's on Inuyasha...he looks better in red."

"I know. It's called the smell of **victory** and **revenge.** Watch your back, dog turd! You're prom night is gonna be bathed in blood."

To be continued...

* * *

**Btw, I know I'm ripping off Carrie but, I couldn't think of any other pranks. I guess I'm getting a bad case of writer's block. Maybe, maybe not. IDK. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye! ;D**


	16. His Prom Night

**His Prom Night**

* * *

Inuyasha was putting on a tuxedo for the big night. That's right, tonight was pro night; the biggest night for seniors. He was now nicely dressed and ready to impress Kagome. Sesshomaru was visiting him and he walked in.

"Hey, little brother. You ready to go?" he asked. "I don't know...what if I end up embarrassing Kagome and she'll never talk to me again." he replied with uncertainty. He was still nervous about it.

"You won't. Just go out there and have fun. I'm sure everything will be okay." his older brother assured. Inuyasha knew he was right. He had to show confidence for this evening.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru." he said. He was soon out the door and walking to the school for prom.

* * *

**At the school gym...**

The entire place was filled with people dancing, drinking punch, and having a good time. The music was loud and and Koga and Kikyo's prank was in session. "So, when do you think Inuyasha will be here?" Kikyo asked.

"Soon. Just be patient." Koga replied with an evil grin on his face. "I see him! He just entered the doors!" she whispered loudly. "Great."

Inuyasha entered the doors and noticed a few people were staring at him. He waved shyly at them and continued to walk around to find Kagome and the others. Sure enough, she was sitting down with her friends.

"Inuyasha, look at you! You look handsome!" Kagome squealed and hugged him. "Thank you. A lot of people are staring at me and I'm really nervous right now." he replied to her.

"That's because you're here and they've never seen you in a tux before." she assured him. "Do you wanna dance with us, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "No, I'll just sit here and wait for slow dances." he responded.

"Okay, well...we will be over there if you need us. Bye!" They soon disappeared into the noisy crowd. Inuyasha wanted to go dance with them, but he didn't want to ruin the fun. However, he did start to feel lonely.

His legs were shaky and he looked really shy around these people. _"I wonder if everyone is saying mean stuff about me..." _he thought to himself. He just sat there and drank his punch like a 3 year-old drinking from a sippie cup.

**With Koga and Kikyo...**

"Is it time yet?" Kikyo asked annoyed about waiting.

"No, now shut up and make sure the pig blood doesn't fall yet." Koga ordered her.

"Fine, jeez...you have a really bad attitude, you know that?"

"Feh, I said shut up!"

**With the gang...**

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's loneliness and since it was a slow dance coming up, she had a little idea. "Inuyasha, there's a low dance coming up. Wanna dance with me?" she offered.

"Sure, I'd love to." he replied. They were soon on the dance floor. At first, Inuyasha was scared and felt like he was gonna wet himself. But, as soon as Kagome was in his arms, he relaxed in her scent.

They started swaying and swaying to the music. The song was pretty much Tim Burton music from Edward Scissorhands. Anyway, Inuyasha couldn't be happier.

**"Welcome to our Shikon High Senior Prom!" **the principle spoke in the microphone. **"We will now be announcing our Prom King and Prom Queen." **he then opened the envelope and read the names out loud.

**"Your Prom King and Queen of Shikon High are...INUYASHA TAKAHASHI AND KAGOME HIGURASHI!" **Both of their jaws dropped to the floor. They both walked up the stage and claimed the crowns.

Kagome was in tears of happiness. Inuyasha...he was amazed. This must be what it feels like to be happy and welcomed by the people around you. He couldn't explain it.

_"T-They like me...they really like me..." _he thought in his mind. The happiness soon turned into humiliation.

* * *

"Kikyo, it's time...dump the bucket." Koga intructed her

"Okay." She then waited about 5 seconds...

**5**

**.**

**.**

**4**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**1!**

She yanked on the rope attached to the bucket of pig's blood and it got all over Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him and screamed: "INUYAHSA, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Inuyasha didn't answer.

He looked at his hands as if wondering if he accidentally killed someone. He was now breathing rapidly. At first, there was silence. But then, laughter started to grow. It kept on getting louder...and louder...and louder...and louder...


	17. His Worst Nightmare

**His Worst Nightmare**

**Sorry for leaving you hanging! I needed time to create new Ideas! Well anyway, let's get this fic started! XD**

* * *

Inuyasha was frightened. Pig blood was dripping all over him and the laughter...that HORRIBLE laughter...it just wouldn't stop. Koga and Kikyo were laughing their butts off. What they did was really cruel.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha still didn't answer. Just then, a huge giant screen came down. You could say Koga decided to add an extra little punishment.

He played a video of Inuyasha in the locker room with his ripped pants and people laughing at him. Everyone in the gym was watching this and laughed even worse.

"Inuyasha, come on. Let's get outta here." Sango said, trying to get him off the stage. He didn't budge. "Inuyasha, it's best that-" Miroku started but was interrupted by Koga.

"So, Inuyasha, what's it like being not only prom king, but also the king of all geeks?" Koga snickered. Inuyasha was still breathing rapidly like he was having an asthma attack. This was scaring him mentally.

"Koga, were you responsible for this?!" Miroku asked, angered that his friend was hurt. "I had a little help too..." Kikyo came by his side. "Hello, losers." she said.

"I didn't think you'd go this far, Koga...but you've crossed the line! You hurt Inuyasha and I'll never forgive you!" Kagome yelled. "Sorry, hon...it had to be done." he said.

"I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON...Inuya...sha..." her voice trailed off to notice his growling. He barred his fangs and his claws were longer. His eyes from amber to red again.

_"No...Not again!" _he thought to himself. "Inuyasha, I-" Kagome was scratched by him at that moment. Everyone's laughter changed to panic. Inuyasha gave them death glares.

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Is he mentally challenged or something?"_

_"Oh my god...he's transformed again...RUN!" _the whispered

People started to run and panic to find an exit. Inuyasha started jumping and blocking all the exits just to capture his prey. "INUYASHA, STOP! THEY'RE BEGGING FOR THEIR LIVES!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha only laughed evilly.

_"He's laughing..." _she thought. _"He's about to slaughter them and he's laughing." _Suddenly, Inuyasha came to his normal self. "K-Kagome...what hap-" he gasped at the wound on her arm.

"No..." he whispered, looking at his bloody hands. "I'm fine, it's no big deal." she tried to console him. "Stay away...I'm dangerous..." he then ran away with tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Inuyasha had been running for 20 minutes. He didn't want to go back to the shrine and face Kagome. Not after what he did. He was now sitting under a tree, sobbing his amber eyes out.

_"I-It's all my fault..." _he thought. _"I hurt Kagome and I scared my friends. Am I a monster?" _He looked at his reflection in a small river. At first, he saw normal, geeky, half-demon Inuyasha. Then, the reflection changed into a hideous beastly Inuyasha. He jumped back at this.

"So it's true...I really am a monster." he said to himself. "It's my fault that mother and father are dead, it's my fault people make fun of me, also...it's my fault for putting Kagome in danger..."

He rested his head on the trunk and fell into a deep sleep.

_In a dream..._

_Inuyasha was confused and was wondering around. "Hello? Anyone here?" he said._

_"Inuyasha..." a familiar voice said._

_"W-Who's there?" _

_"It's me...your father." A tall figure emerged from the fog. "D-D-Dad...? Is that you?" the frightened teen wondered._

_"Yes, it's me. I noticed that you are having trouble, my boy. Care to tell me?" He was so tall, Inuyasha was at his shoulder._

_"Well, I'm having a hard time with my demon side and there's this girl that I like very much and I'm scared that I'll hurt her. I got a prank pulled on me at prom and my demon form awakened. I ended up scratching her and...I ran away. Father, what should I do?"_

_His father looked sympathetic towards his son. "Don't run away from your problems, son. No matter how scary things might get, you have to be brave and stand up for yourself." he said._

_"But, I can't. I'm weak!" _

_"No, you're not! And yes you can. I believe in you, Inuyasha. Promise me you will be strong."_

_Inuyasha thought about this. He wasn't so sure about it. However, he nodded his head. "Okay, I promise I'll try." he said._

_"I love you, Inuyasha." _

_"I love you too, dad. I miss you."_

_End Dream_

Inuyasha woke up and it was already sunrise. He remembered that he was covered in pig blood so he washed it off on the river. Even thought the smell was still on him.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at her window, waiting for Inuyasha to come home. She tried to look for him but, he was nowhere to be found. _"Oh, Inuyasha..." _she thought in her mind. _"Please come back. I'm worried about you..." _

Her wound was tended to and her face had a sad and longing look in it. Just then, she heard familiar footsteps. She turned around and saw none other than her knight in shining armor, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Please don't ever run away!" she said, running to hug him. He hugged her back and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, am I a monster?"

"No! You're not a monster! You're the sweet, cute, shy, and funny Inuyasha that I fell in love with and I'll stay with you forever." she responded. "Oh, Kagome, I was scared."

"I know...but it's okay." They soon shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**WHEW! Sorry for the wait! But I hope you enjoyed! XD**


	18. His Happy Ending (REVISED)

**His Happy Ending**

**Okay, I apologize for the crappy ending...I had writer's block again! ****This is obviously a rewrite. Rate and review! ;)**

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha was walking along the street with Kagome. After what happened at prom and his father's advise, he began to find true confidence and courage in his heart.

He was still the timid yet kind nerd you know in love. He just got a boost. "Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke. "I have a big surprise for you!" "Really? For me?" he said, eyes as big as eggs. She nodded.

Just then, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention and he accidentally bumped into Koga. He turned around and sneered. "Well, well, if it isn't little baby dog turd. Back for more?" he snickered.

At first, Inuyasha was scared. He thought for sure he'd get a good pummeling. Then, he remembered Kagome was with him and he decided to test out his new found courage.

"You know what, Koga? I'm not scared of you anymore. You may have in the past with the wedgies, wet willies, and swirlies. But, I realized that you're an insecure jerk."

Koga was stunned at his sudden attitude. No one has ever spoken to him like that. Ever. "Oh, yeah? Well, at least I don't cry at the sound of a pen drop!" he taunted.

"I'm sick of you hurting me." Inuyasha said nerdily yet strongly. "I'm not your punching bag anymore and I don't need you to make me feel miserable. You...you...you $%&amp;( )#!#*(&amp;$$ #&amp;*$ ( $!"

Kagome and Koga were surprised at him speaking in strange tongues. He had never swore in his life. Ever. You could say he was holding it in for this kind of moment. "And further more...drop dead!"

They soon walked away, leaving an angry yet confused Koga. "Inuyasha, I'm proud of you!" Kagome squealed. "You stood up for yourself and swore for the first time in your life!"

"Hehehe...I don't know what got into me..." Inuyasha blushed and scratched the back of his head.

* * *

**Later...**

They soon made it to an eye-glass store and Kagome was covering Inuyasha's eyes for his big surprise. "Kagome, what's going on?" he asked, giggling. "TADA!" Kagome then uncovered his eyes.

What he saw made him cry with tears of joy. A new pair of contact lenses were staring at hi in the face. "Kagome...THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" he shouted hugging her tightly.

"You're...welcome...try them on." she said, chokingly. Inuyasha took the lenses from the eye doctor and put them on his eyes. The result...was beautiful.

"How do I look?" he asked. Kagome and the doctor were stunned. "Inuyasha..." she began. "Y-You look...AWESOME!" They both shared a passionate kiss and left the eye-glass store.

* * *

**More later...**

Inuyasha was writing in his laptop about how his life has changed:

_My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm 19 now. And this is my fairytale._

_A hero goes through 12 things in a story called 'A Hero's Journey.'_

_The first is _**Call to Action**_. The hero receives a challenge or invitation._

_Then, he needs some _**Assistance**_. Someone to stand by his side and help him._

_Next is _**Departure**_, entering the adventure._

_Also, _**Trials**_. The hero solves a riddle or slays a monster._

_Then there's _**Approach**_. Time to face his worst fear._

_After that, _**Crisis**. _The hero faces death only to be reborn stronger._

_Afterwards is _**Treasure**_. He gains something out of battle as a reward._

**Result**_...this one varies. The monster either bows down or chases him._

_Up next, _**Return**_. After all that, the hero returns to ordinary world._

**New Life**_ takes place. The adventure changed him and outgrown his old life. _

**Resolution**_ comes in and the plot lines get straightened out_

_Last but not least is _**Status Quo**_. The hero has now upgrated to a new level._

_You see, I may be just an ordinary guy..._

_But, even I have imperfections. And in my own way, I am a hero._

_I just learned from the fault in my stars._

* * *

**THE END. Thanks for reading! Review please! P.S. The Fault in Our Stars is one of my favorite movies. That's where the title came from! ;)**


End file.
